Are You Okay?
by Dark Amystika
Summary: Based on Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal" mini-movie from "Moonwalker" - A blast from the past throws Michael's world off-course again, and Mr. Big, Frankie Lideo, may not be finished with him yet...please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of, or relating to, Michael Jackson or his music, or the song "Rainy Day Man," etc., etc., and so on and so forth, no one reads this part.

**Reunited**

Michael laughed as he led the children home, watching them imitate his dance from the show that night. It was good to have everything back to normal again, the way it was before he and Katie discovered Lideo's drug operation and everything went to Hell. He knew in his heart that things were going to be okay now.

"Michael, look! A shooting star!"

Michael looked up where Katie was pointing and smiled. "I'll save that for later," he said. "We don't need it now." Katie smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "C'mon, let's get you guys home." Zeke and Sean started singing "Come Together" as they danced up the street. Michael watched them carefully, glancing around occasionally to make sure no cars were coming. That late at night, he didn't really expect any, but when it came to the kids he was always careful. Then he noticed something moving down an alley a few blocks ahead and stopped out of habit.

"What's wrong, Michael?" asked Katie.

"Nothing _yet,"_ answered Michael slowly, eyes still fixed on the shadowy figure approaching. "But I don't wanna take any chances." Sean and Zeke noticed Michael had stopped and jogged back to him. Before they could ask what was up, Michael pointed at the person coming towards them. The boys moved closer to Michael, knowing he'd protect them. But the figure didn't seem interested in them at all, or threatening in any way. In fact, she was singing to herself as she walked with a strange, uneven gait, as though her legs were wooden. Her hands were out at her sides, ready to grab onto something in case she lost her precarious balance, which seemed very likely. Her voice carried on the breeze towards the group:

_"Ever since I can remember  
__Just like a brother, you've been strong and true  
__Always been the one to see me through…  
__Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend  
__I would give anything just to see you again!  
__Rainy day man…"_

Michael frowned thoughtfully, then sniffed the air as a sweet scent came to him.

"Roses…" he murmured. "Lilacs and roses. I remember…" His voice drifted off as a distant, sad look came to his eyes.

The girl stopped a few feet from the quartet, still cloaked in shadow. Her song died away on her lips as she looked at them with a sort of nostalgia. She smiled faintly at the three children before looking up to Michael…and gasped in surprise.

_"You,"_ she breathed. "I _know_ you. You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still…_you."_

"You know me?" asked Michael guardedly. The girl smiled again, her eyes, barely visible, glistening with tears.

"Let me tell you a story: a little girl in a little house just outside the city limits, nine years ago. She was wearing a pink shirt tucked into purple leggings, saddle shoes. She kicked off the shoes and ran barefoot through the grass. The sunlight was so warm that day; the grass was like silk. Her best friend ran alongside her, laughing with her at absolutely nothing at all except the joy of a summer day. They ran up to a swing set with a climber and slide. They played all afternoon, just like they did every day. They danced together, their favorite pastime, in the warm light of the summer sun until they collapsed on the grass, laughing still. Then her friend had to leave for a while. But when he came back, she was gone. Something terrible had happened. They never saw each other again."

Michael stared at the girl open-mouthed. "Who…who_ are_ you?"

"Oh Mick," the girl sighed. "If you don't remember me, I'll cry."

"What did you call me?" Michael whispered, his eyes growing wide. "Only one person ever called me 'Mick.' How did you know that?"

A crystalline tear trickled down the girl's cheek as she whispered, "Annie, are you okay? Are you okay?"

Michael gave a start as realization hit him. "An…_Annie?!_ Is it really you?!"

The girl stepped unsteadily into the light, finally revealing her face. It was tired and careworn, but still young, in her teens. Dark bruises lined her grey eyes, which seemed sunken in. Her skin was sallow, her hands shaky, her legs sheathed in thick plastic bracers so she could walk. Limp, mousy hair hung in a haphazard ponytail down her back. Her voice cracked as she said, "I've looked for you for nine years. I looked everywhere! I was afraid I'd never see you again after that night, when you found me lifeless in the outway. I was terrified something had happened to you. But seeing you again now…all the pain is gone." She smiled, and her face brightened somewhat. A light came to her eyes. "I missed you so much Michael."

_"Annie!"_ Michael yelled jubilantly, rushing forward to catch her up in his arms and spin her around like she was a little girl. Annie laughed, throwing her arms around Michael's neck. "Annie, I can't believe it's you!" Michael cried, setting her back down. "I thought you were dead, what happened? I looked all over for you. Oh!" Suddenly remembering Katie, Sean, and Zeke, he wrapped one arm around Annie's shoulders and turned her to face them. "Annie, these are my friends: Zeke, Sean, and Katie. Guys, this is Annie – Arianna. I knew her a long time ago."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Annie amiably. Zeke and Sean returned the greeting while Katie just smiled shyly. Annie favored her with a knowing smile.

"So, how do you know Michael?" asked Zeke.

"Ah." Annie's smile faded. "That's kind of a long story. But I think you deserve to hear it. Especially you, Michael, after all we went through."

Michael nodded, then a look of shock and dismay creased his features. "Oh God…" He stared at the bracers on her legs, just noticing them for the first time. "Oh Annie, what happened to you?"

"That's part of the story," sighed Annie, sitting on the stone steps of the apartment building they stood in front of. "Excuse me, my legs aren't what they used to be." The young trio gathered around her, sitting with her on the steps. Michael stood in front of them all, still staring at his old friend. Annie drew in a deep breath, then began her sad tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** weapon13WhiteFang: Yay, somebody finally reviewed! I was on the verge of pulling this story completely because I thought no one was reading it. I don't like to update a story until I get a new review on the previous chapter. I'm so happy someone finally read my fic! Cookies for you!

**Revelations**

"Mom always told me not to go into the woods behind our house, but the day after you told me you had to leave for a little while, I decided to go exploring anyway. I knew I shouldn't, and I don't why I did. It was fun, at first; the woods were beautiful and deep. Then, as I was walking, I stepped on some rotted old boards and fell through down an old abandoned mine shaft. Somehow I landed without getting seriously hurt. I couldn't go back the way I came, so I had to follow the tunnel to try and find a way out. What I found instead was a drug factory. And the head chemist was one Frankie Lideo."

Michael gasped and the children stared. Annie nodded wearily. "Trust me, it was him. I'll never forget the face of the man who did _this_ to me." With that, she pulled up her sleeves and bared her arms, revealing an ugly, tangled web of track marks from innumerable injections.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Katie, now fully understanding the fate she had narrowly escaped.

"They caught me," Annie said quietly. "I made some sound that gave me away. The drug operation was still in the early stages, and they needed a test subject. I don't remember how long it went on, days, weeks. I ODed so many times. It hurt so bad. Each time it took longer for the drugs to wear off. But finally they made a mistake: they gave me a shot of adrenaline with the narcotics, and I went into a frenzy. They were all caught off guard and couldn't stop me. I could barely even control myself. I broke free and ran like I've never run before. Everything flew past me in a blur, but I finally made it out and back home. I barely got to the door when I collapsed. When I woke up I was lying on the couch and Mom was standing over me with a couple EMTs. I told them everything, and realized that at some point I had grabbed some vials and stuffed them in my pocket. One was broken, but two were still intact. I gave them to the medics to analyze. I was rushed to the hospital and treated for all the drugs I'd been given. I couldn't stand the sight of more needles going into me, and to this day I'm still trypanophobic– morbidly afraid of needles. Still, I felt better soon. But the drugs had caused extensive nerve damage. I almost lost my legs because of it. But they told me, even though I'd be able to walk, I'd never dance again. I cried all night.

"The next day Mom and I heard from the police about the factory. It had been destroyed, all traces gone, and the men had fled. We weren't safe anymore, me and Mom. We were set up in a safe house in the city, and every day I wished and hoped that you'd come find me, Michael. But before you did, well, you know what happened. Mom was out, I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, and an assassin broke through the window. He hit me with the butt of his gun and I fell. When I got up and started to run, he fired off two shots. One grazed my shoulder. I screamed and ran for my room, blood dripping all over me and staining the carpet. I locked my door and ran for the window, crying in pain and fear. I climbed out onto the fire escape, but I slipped and fell down into the outway. I couldn't move; my ribs were broken and I couldn't breathe suddenly. That's when you found me." She looked up at Michael with a sad smile. "My guardian angel, I knew you'd come. I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw me lying there. You shouted for help and gave me mouth-to-mouth, trying to get my heart started again, trying to get me to breathe. I did, briefly, before I blacked out. I woke up when I was defibrillated. One of my broken ribs had punctured my lung, which is why I couldn't breathe so well. I asked where you were, but no one had seen you. Mom and I moved again, never staying in one place too long, until we ended up here. And I've finally found you again. I always knew I'd see you again." She smiled again, with heart this time, and Michael smiled back.

"I was afraid I'd lost you forever," he said softly. "Annie, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there. I failed you."

"No, Michael, you didn't!" Annie said emphatically. "You're the reason I survived. Thinking of you, remembering how you taught me to be strong, how to take care of myself, that's what kept me going. I couldn't let go, not until I'd found you again. And now I have." She smiled tenderly, rising from the stairs and making her way down slowly, gripping the railing tightly. "Everything you taught me made me better. _You_ made me better. I could never have survived what happened to me if I'd never known you. Do you remember the little girl I was? The shy, quiet, scared-of-her-own-shadow little girl who hid in her room with her dolls and stuffed animals? The one who never took risks, never tried to grow? You brought me out of that. You taught me to be strong, to _live,_ even against all odds." She had made it to the ground now, and stood in front of Michael with a warm smile. "I'm okay now, Mick. I'm telling you that I'm okay."

Michael grinned and hugged her tightly. "I still can't believe it's you. I've missed you every day; I've never stopped thinking about you.

"I know," she said. "And I've never stopped thinking about you either. When I heard your song, "Smooth Criminal," I knew you were still thinking about me. You kept me alive, so everyone would know my name, what had happened to me. I tried so hard to find you again. Sorry I'm late."

Michael just laughed. Then, stepping back, he looked her over, taking in how she'd grown up since he last saw her. Then she'd been a little girl, barely eleven years old. Now she was a grown woman of twenty. But she had lost her youthful innocence, and it had taken its toll. Her eyes had lost their luster, her skin its rosy radiance, her smile its glow. Even her hair, once full and shining, was limp and flat. It broke Michael's heart to see her like this, once so full of life and now practically the walking dead. He sighed and pulled her close to him again. Gazing up at the sky over her shoulder, he saw a shooting star, the second of that night. He felt the power surge in his heart, a warm burst of light through his soul, coupled with the power of the earlier star. His eyes widened as realization hit him, and he stepped back from Annie slightly, his hands on her shoulders.

"Annie," he said softly, his eyes bright and eager. "Annie, I know I left you when you needed me most, but…do you still trust me?"

Annie arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Implicitly," she answered. "Why?"

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, though it wasn't quite a hug per se. He seemed to be trying to cover as much of her as possible. Closing his eyes, he reached into his soul for his star power, sending it into Annie's body. She gave a deep gasp of wonder and a soft sigh, relaxing completely against Michael. He held her close, directing his power all through her body. To Annie, it felt like she was being filled with light; it was a beautiful feeling. It flowed through her from the very roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Finally it was finished, and Michael moved back a little, holding Annie up carefully.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

Annie blinked a few times, steadying herself. "I…feel good," she said. "I feel better than I have in years." She looked up at Michael wonderingly. "What did you do?"

Michael grinned broadly. "Take a look." He led her over to window of the shop on whose stairs they had been sitting, and Annie looked at her reflection…and gasped sharply. Her skin was no longer sickly and drawn, but soft and rosy. Her eyes had a light she hadn't seen in years. Her hair was full and shining. Her cracked, chapped lips were full and smooth. Astonished, Annie touched her face gingerly, as though afraid it would shatter like porcelain if she was too rough. She ran her fingertips over her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, through her hair. She was amazed to discover that she was actually pretty. Not quite beautiful, but pretty. Her eyes widening, she dropped her gaze to her legs. The bracers had fallen off without her realizing it, and she was standing and walking on her own again. Her jaw dropped as she spun around to face Michael.

"You…how…how did…" she whispered before her voice died away as Michael smiled affectionately at her. With an exultant cry, Annie ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, laughing and crying for joy. Michael laughed too, lifting her and spinning her around again. "Michael, you're amazing!"

"Nah," said Michael. "I'm your friend, and I love you; I've always loved you."

"I love you too," Annie said softly, pressing her head against his. "Oh Michael, I love you too."

Grinning, cheering, Katie, Zeke, and Shaun ran forwards to hug the two. Michael and Annie laughed, hugging them back. "You're so wonderful, Michael!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"Of course he is," Annie said. Smiling up at Michael as he looked at her, she said, "He's our lucky star."


	3. Chapter 3

**Retribution**

_"What do you mean 'he's still alive'?!"_

Annie stared at Michael in horror. They had just heard from the authorities that Frankie Lideo's body hadn't been found among the wreckage of the ravine fortress. There wasn't even a trace of him. By some cruel twist of fate, the psychotic drug dealer was still alive, and more than likely looking for Michael and the kids.

Michael shrugged uncertainly. "That's just what they told me. Some of the gunmen survived, minus a few appendages, but most of them died in the explosion. Lideo wasn't among them."

Annie groaned, turning away and running her hands through her hair. It took a few moments for her to collect herself, but when she had she turned back to Michael. "All right. If, _if,_ Lideo's still out there, what do you propose we do?"

"Lie low," answered Michael. "Maybe get out of the city."

"We can take the kids to my place outside the city limits in the country," Annie said with a nod. "They'll be safe there; my mom will look after them. You and I will find Lideo and finish this once and for all. Don't look at me like that; I don't mean _kill_ him."

"All right, good," said Michael, relieved. "When Sean, Zeke, and Katie wake up, we'll tell them what's going on and take them to your house as quickly as possible."

"I'm not sure we should tell them exactly what's going on," Annie said. "If we leave them alone knowing that we're going after the man who nearly killed them all, they'll have unending visions of danger as soon as we're gone and until we come back."

Michael sighed. "Then what _should_ we say? I can't lie to them, Annie."

"Can't lie to who?"

Annie and Michael turned in surprise to face Katie standing behind them. The group had spent the night in Annie's apartment, the children sleeping in Annie's bed, Annie and Michael taking the fold-out couch. Katie, Zeke, and Sean had tried to insist Annie sleep in her own bed, but she was more insistent that they take it and be more comfortable. Now Katie, joined by Sean and Zeke, stood waiting for answers as to what happened next.

"Um…" Michael said, trying to think of something to say.

"We thought it would be nice to go out to the country," Annie said smoothly. "My mom still lives in our house out there, and it's all really pretty and cozy. We can bring Skipper too," she added, smiling at the shaggy dog, who gave a single appreciative bark.

"That sounds nice," Katie said, looking at her friends. Both boys nodded in agreement. Michael and Annie smiled, relieved.

"Great! We can go right after breakfast. Who wants pancakes?" The trio voiced their delight as Annie went to the kitchen, glancing back to smile at Michael. He smiled back. With the kids safely out of the city while he and Annie Roto-Rooted Lideo out, everything would be fine. Walking into the kitchen, Michael sat at the table with the kids while Annie mixed pancake batter with chocolate chips and heated a griddle. Soon the warm, homey smell of pancakes cooking permeated the air, and shortly Annie served a plate stacked high with the sweet breakfast cakes. She had even made a small one without chocolate for Skipper. The meal was lively and enjoyable for everyone, with bright conversation and laughter. After they had finished, Annie sent the kids off one by one to take showers while she and Michael cleaned up. Annie took some time to repair Katie's teddy bear for her, patching the hole and replacing the missing eye with a new one. When she was done, she gave the bear a quick wash with gentle detergent and a spin in the dryer. It was good as new when Katie came out of the bathroom.

"Benji! You fixed him!" Katie cried happily, running to take her favorite toy back. Annie grinned, loving the sight of the little girl's joy. "Oh Annie, thank you!"

"My pleasure, sweetie," Annie replied, gently ruffling Katie's wet hair. "Here, I'll comb your hair for you." She detangled Katie's hair with a wide-toothed comb decorated with silver filigree. "This was my grandmother's," Annie told her. "There's a brush and hand mirror that match it. She used to comb my hair like this, put it in braids for me. She gave me the set before she passed away. There, done."

"Thank you," Katie said shyly, smiling up at the older girl. Annie smiled back and hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be okay now," Annie promised. "Michael and I will never let anything happen to you guys, I swear. If you're his friends, you're my friends too."

Katie laughed lightly. "If you're Michael's friend, you're our friend."

Michael, who was leaning against the doorframe a few feet away, smiled at the two. Katie reminded him so much of Annie when she was little, which was probably why he had an exceptional soft spot for her. Then Annie said something that surprised him:

"Y'know, when I was your age, I would have given anything to be Michael's special favorite. I guess I was, really. But now, I'd say that the cup has passed to you. And I couldn't be happier. Michael has so much love in his heart; you and the boys are so lucky to be a part of it."

Katie looked up at Annie, confused. Annie smiled and kissed Katie's forehead. "You'll understand when you're older, hun."

Zeke and Sean had both finished their showers by that point, so Annie led them out to her car and drove them all out to the countryside beyond the city limits. They ended up at a beautiful Tudor house with a huge yard and lots of trees perfect for climbing. Annie's mother, Jill, was waiting for them outside, smiling and waving. Annie had called earlier to tell her what was going on, and her mother had been happy to take the children in for a while, until the danger had passed. Climbing out of the car, Annie jogged up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mom," she said softly, happily.

"Oh baby," Jill whispered. Then her eyes widened as she realized how her daughter had changed, and she stepped back to look at her. Annie smiled at her mother's appraisal. "Annie, what _happened?"_ she gasped.

"Michael," Annie answered simply.

Jill's eyes widened still further. "Michael? Michael's back? That sweet angel, he's here?"

Annie smiled and turned to face the car where Michael now stood with the three kids. Jill gave an exultant cry, waving ecstatically. Michael grinned and waved back, leading the kids up the walkway.

"Michael, dear, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Jill cried, hugging Michael tightly.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. DeGraw," Michael said, hugging her back.

"Oh Michael, you know you should call me 'Jill'," Jill laughed, smiling at him. She turned to the kids. "Ah, you must be Katie, Sean, and Zeke," she said warmly.

"Guys, this is my mom," Annie said.

"Hi," Katie said shyly.

"Hey," said Sean. Zeke just waved.

"You can call me 'Jill' too," Jill said, hugging them each. "And please make yourselves at home." Annie and Michael smiled at each other as they followed Jill and the trio into the house. Michael gazed around nostalgically.

"This place hasn't changed at all, has it," he said softly.

"Not really," replied Annie, sighing. "It even smells the same, like cedar and fresh sawdust. Mom moved back here after a while, and I stayed in the city. I didn't want her to get hurt on my account, so I insisted she go back while I hid out in the city. I haven't been back here since the day I found the drug factory." Michael looked at Annie and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him gratefully. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Michael agreed, kissing her temple lightly. He gazed around one last time and sighed. "We should probably go back. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Yeah," said Annie quietly. Straightening, she added, "But not before I have something home-cooked and delicious made by my mom." Michael laughed.

"That sounds reasonable." They went to the kitchen, where Jill was serving the children sodas and talking about taking them shopping for new clothes. They all looked up and smiled when the duo walked in.

"Hey Annie," said Zeke, "where's your room?"

"I'll show you in a minute," Annie answered. "First, I need some of my mama's cooking." Jill laughed and went to the oven, pulling out a delicious-smelling casserole. Breakfast had been a few hours back, so everyone had a small plate. It was wonderful, with tender chicken and flavorful herbs and spices. When they were done, Annie took the children upstairs to see her room. It was huge, the walls painted to resemble the stone walls of a castle bedchamber so well one would expect to feel cool stone if they reached out to touch it. The deep red carpet was thick and soft, pillowy under the children's feet. Her four-post bed was big enough to fit all four of them and Skipper, with a beautifully carved head- and footboard, the posts carved to look like Corinthian columns with rose vines wrapped around them. The furniture was all antique and exquisite, all cherry wood with brass handles and/or knobs. She had a large TV, Sega and Nintendo game systems, and scores of movies.

"Whoa," Sean breathed.

"Wow," Zeke agreed with a low whistle. Katie just stared. Annie smiled.

"You guys feel free to use anything in here," she said warmly. "And if you want, you can sleep in here too. Or Mom will set you up in the guest rooms."

"I'd like to stay here," Katie said shyly.

"Yeah, we'll all stay together," Zeke agreed.

Annie smiled again. "That's fine." She fell silent for a moment, before hesitantly saying, "Guys…Michael and I have to go back to the city for a while. We'll be back as soon as we can, though. You guys just relax and have fun, okay?"

"Okay…" Sean said slowly, eyeing Annie suspiciously. She sighed, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Look, we just need to clean up the mess Lideo left behind," she explained. "We just want you to be away from all that for a while. There's nothing to worry about; we'll be back soon. Promise."

"All right," Zeke sighed.

"Good," Annie said, hugging them each and kissing them on the forehead. Then, with a secretive grin, she added, "See if you can find the secret passageway."

"There's a secret passageway?!" Katie cried excitedly.

"Sure is," Annie said. "I'm not sure I even remember where it is, so if you find it you'll have to show me." Smiling fondly, she said, "I have to go now. Michael and I will be back soon, and we'll call to check up on you. Just make sure you stay out of trouble, 'kay?" The kids laughed and agreed, and Annie left to say good-bye to her mother.

"You be careful, do you understand me?" Jill whispered, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I promise," Annie affirmed. Kissing her mother's cheek, she backed away slowly and turned to leave. Michael gave Jill a farewell hug and kiss and left with Annie. The car ride back to the city was quiet, both sad about leaving the kids behind and the dangers they would face.

"At least they're safe," Michael finally said. Annie sighed.

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed. "Mom will take good care of them. She treats everyone like her own kids. Nothing can happen to them."

Michael nodded silently. Nothing more was said until they had returned to the city, parking the car in the lot of the apartment complex where Annie lived. "All right. Let's do this," she said resolutely, her eyes narrowed.

"Right," Michael said. "We should start at the ravine where we last saw Lideo. If there's nothing there, we'll try the cave Katie and I found in the beginning." Annie gave a quick nod and they started off. The city was dark and eerily quiet. The air was cold and raw, the kind of atmosphere that inspires images of B-grade slasher flicks. Both were uneasy, a sick feeling in their hearts. By and by, Annie noticed Michael fidgeting nervously with his jacket.

"Mick, we're gonna be fine," she assured him. "We can put a stop to this, and we will."

"No, Annie, that's not it," he said. He caught her arm and stopped walking. "Annie, wait, there's something I gotta tell you," he sighed. Annie looked at him, frowning in concern.

"Mick, what's wrong?" she asked.

Michael fidgeted for a moment before saying, "I knew about the drug dealing operation Lideo was working for before all this happened here. That's why I had to leave, I'd heard that he'd been seen in the city. It was a false lead, and when I got back you and your mom were gone. When I found you in the alley that night, there was an armband with a spider on it near you. That's how I knew when Katie and I found that cave that he was back, only now he was in charge of the operation. I had hoped that I'd never see him again, but there he was. I was so furious, I hated him so much for taking you from me that I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I never should have brought Katie into that cave. We'd never have been seen if I had just gone back alone. She, Zeke, and Sean would never have been brought into this and I could have stopped it before it got out of hand. And I should have never left you. If I hadn't, if I'd stayed, you would never have gotten hurt. You wouldn't have had to spend nine years barely able to walk from nerve damage. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Annie replied quietly. Michael looked at her, confused. She didn't – couldn't – look back at him. "I have a worse secret. I…I lied to you all those years ago. I lied about my parents. Frankie Lideo-" She broke off, swallowing hard, before whispering, "Frankie Lideo is…my father."

* * *

For the record, 'Benji' is the name of my very favorite teddy bear, the first toy I ever got, given to me by my beloved grandmother the day I was born.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am SO SORRY it's taken a while to update, but I've been deathly ill for a month and completley uninspired lately. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I felt badly holding out for so long so I wanted to get something out. I may go back and rework it later on, but for now enjoy!

**Realization**

Michael's jaw dropped, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "You…you can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't," Annie said sadly, her eyes dropping to the ground. "I should have told you when this started. Will you let me explain?" Michael nodded, too shocked to speak. Annie sighed. "He wasn't always like this. He was once a very successful pharmacologist and he loved me and Mom very much. And we loved him too. But…well, do you know why he wears those glasses?" Michael shrugged. "Well, you've seen the scars around his eyes, right?"

"Yeah," Michael said quietly.

Annie hesitated for a moment before saying, "There was an accident. Lideo – Dad – was working late one night in the lab. Something went wrong, someone had mislabeled one of the chemicals, and there was a chemical explosion. Dad was hit right in the face with acidic solution. It's a miracle he wasn't blinded, they said. But something worse happened: the chemicals caused severe brain damage that turned my father from a normal family man into a deranged maniac. Sort of like Two-Face in the Batman comics. He was hospitalized, but the damage was irreversible. He was committed to an asylum, and Mom and I moved out here. Then I met you, and…you know the rest."

Michael just looked at Annie for a time, both of them silent. Annie gazed sadly at the ground, unable to look Michael in the eyes. A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye…and she looked up in surprise when Michael gently brushed it away. She looked at him quizzically, not understanding.

"Annie, it's okay," Michael said softly. "It's not your fault. I understand why you didn't tell me. And now I know why I was sent to find you."

"I still feel guilty," Annie sighed. "Maybe we're both at fault, in some way. I still can't believe what's happened." Straightening, squaring her shoulders, she added, "But you always told me not to let the past ride me down. What's done can't be undone, but it can be prevented from ever happening again. We'll find Lideo and make sure he's put away where he can never hurt anyone again. He's crazy; he's gone crazy. He's not my father anymore, he's someone completely different. I don't think he even knew me when he saw me all those years ago. He wouldn't recognize me now." She sighed again, shaking her head. Closing her eyes briefly, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right, no more of this. Let's go."

Michael nodded and they started walking in silence. After a moment, he reached out and took Annie's hand. She looked up at him and smiled. It didn't take long to reach the ravine, which had turned into a rock pile since the explosion. The two looked around the destruction sadly.

"God…look at this," said Michael softly. "How could anyone have gotten out of this?"

"I don't know," Annie replied. "That's what we're here to find out. C'mon, let's start looking."

"For _what?"_ Michael asked.

"I don't know; why don't we start where that laser cannon was?"

They picked their way precariously up the mountains of rock and rubble to the outcropping where Lideo had fired his cannon from. Lumps of metal, twisted and warped into unidentifiable loops and corkscrews, littered the area, broken glass and razor-sharp metal beams protruded everywhere, and melted slag had pooled and congealed all around. Rust or blood stained some of them. Annie sighed softly, a sad look on her face.

"Daddy, what have you done," she whispered, though it didn't really sound like a question. Michael reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him tiredly. "I don't see anything useful here. I wouldn't know it if I saw it. Maybe we should go back."

"Back to your house?" asked Michael.

"Back into the city," Annie clarified. "Ask around, see what people have seen or heard lately. Bums and other derelicts usually keep an ear to the ground to avoid being driven from their 'homes' by police, or arrested. They may have some information. That's how I stayed one step ahead of my father while Mom and I were on the run."

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "You might be right. Okay, let's go. Watch your step." Slowly and with the utmost caution, then descended the rockslide down to the ravine and made their way out. The air between them was much less tense on the walk back to the city than it had been on the way out, given their mutual forgiveness of each other. Though they didn't say so, neither felt the other had anything to forgive. Their friendship ran so deep, their affection so strong, that each felt that the other could do them no wrong.

New York may be the city that never sleeps, but it had at least gotten drowsy by the time Michael and Annie returned. The streets were dark and quiet, mostly empty except for the homeless that they hoped to gain information from. An elderly woman wearing a _babushka_ and pushing a rusty shopping cart ambled down the sidewalk towards the duo. Annie smiled gently at her as she drew closer, and the woman stopped, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we were hoping you could help us?" she asked politely.

_"Que você quer? Saia de minha maneira!"_ the woman snapped.

Annie blinked, taken aback. "Um, okay…"

"_Desculpar-me senhora que nós precisamos a ajuda,"_ said Michael. The woman regarded him thoughtfully before smiling a little, almost coyly. Annie tried not to roll her eyes; of course the woman would be willing to talk to Michael.

"_Como posso eu ajudá-lo?"_ she asked.

"_N__ós estamos procurando um homem nomeado Frankie Lideo,"_ Michael said in an explanatory tone. _"Vestiu-se no preto com um ponytail ereto e uns óculos de sol redondos pequenos. Tem você visto lhe?"_

The woman thought for a moment before answering, _"Eu penso que foi aos apartamentos da skyline. eu vi uma luz da aléia no quinto da janela da parte inferior, em terceiro lugar da esquerda."_

Michael smiled gratefully. _"__Obrigado muito senhora."_ The woman gave him a little wink before pushing on with her cart. Annie blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

"What just happened?" she asked Michael, who chuckled.

"She was speaking Portuguese," he answered.

"And since when do you speak Portuguese?!" cried Annie, only more confused than before. This time Michael laughed outright.

"I'll explain it later," he chuckled. "The point it, she saw him go to the Skyline Apartments. She said there was a light on she could see from the alley, fifth up from the bottom, third in from the left."

"Third from the left, fifth from the bottom…" Annie repeated with a frown. Then her eyes went wide as she whispered, "Oh God, that's _my_ apartment! That's where I was hiding when that man tried to kill me!" Her eyes filled with terror as she looked up at Michael. "Mick, he's looking for _me."_

* * *

_Que você quer? Saia de minha maneira!_**--**What do you want? Get out of my way!

_Desculpar-me senhora que nós precisamos a ajuda_**--**Excuse me ma'am but we need help

_Como posso eu ajudá-lo?_**--**How can I help you?

_Nós estamos procurando um homem nomeado Frankie Lideo__._ _Vestiu-se no preto com um ponytail ereto e uns óculos de sol redondos pequenos. Tem você visto lhe?_**--**We're looking for a man named Frankie Lideo. He's dressed in black with an upright ponytail and small round sunglasses. Have you seen him?

_Eu penso que foi aos apartamentos da skyline. eu vi uma luz da aléia no quinto da janela da parte inferior, em terceiro lugar da esquerda._**--**I think he went to the Skyline Apartments. I saw a light from the alley in the fifth window from the bottom, third from the left.

_Obrigado muito senhora._**--**Thank you very much ma'am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Captain EO," I just fell in love with it when I found it on YouTube and wanted to work it into the story somehow.

**Recompense**

Annie stared into the distance, clearly afraid. Michael's eyes narrowed in concern. He didn't like seeing her like this. "Annie, look at me," he said gently. She didn't even blink, her face frozen in fear. "Annie? Annie, snap out of it!" Growing fearful, Michael took Annie by the shoulders, turning her to face him and looking directly into her eyes. "Annie! Can you hear me? I swear I will not let him hurt you again. I won't let him touch you. We're together this time; he can't do anything to you now. Annie, for God's sake _say_ something!" Annie made a faint squeaking sound in response. Michael sighed. "I know you're scared. But it's okay now. C'mon Annie, I know you better than this. Don't be afraid. Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see. I need you, Annie. Don't quit on me now."

Slowly Annie blinked and her eyes focused on Michael's. She blinked a few more times, trying to clear her head, before sighing. "You're right, as usual. I can't let these things get to me. I am scared, but not for the reasons you think. I'm not afraid of getting hurt; that I can deal with. I'm afraid of seeing my father again, after all these years. He doesn't know me anymore. He just knows I'm a witness to his crimes, a loose end to be tied up. He needs help, Mick. I can't give that to him, and he's lost his capacity to reason. I'm afraid this is going to end very, very badly."

"Don't think like that," Michael said, almost sternly. "We're going to get through this, and we're going to make sure your father gets the help he needs. Maybe he can truly be your father again if he does." Annie nodded silently.

"All right," she said, collecting herself. "Let's go." Michael wrapped one arm around Annie's shoulders, smiling at her. She smiled back as they started to walk together. After a time, Annie gave a small giggle. Michael looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the time we were playing in the backyard and fell into the river," Annie answered with a little grin. Michael laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," he said. "And it was too slippery to climb back out again, so we were stuck sitting in the mud for half an hour until your mom came and found us and pulled us out." They both laughed together, reminiscing back and forth about the good times they had shared when Annie was a child.

"We have to do it all again sometime," she said eventually. "We can take Katie, Zeke, and Sean to all the places where we used to play, show them the things we used to love. And the make-believe game we used to play, 'Captain EO,' where you were a space captain with special powers unlocked with music, and I was your second-in-command. And remember the cave we found in the park, behind the waterfall? They'd like that."

"Yeah, they would," agreed Michael, smiling. "You're right, we'll have to do that." He paused for a moment. "We'll be on our way home soon. It's almost over, I know it. We'll be back before you know it." Annie nodded, smiling.

"Y'know, the jungle gym and swing set we used to play on is still there," she said. "I've taken care of it, kept it from rusting and falling apart."

Michael smiled. "You used to love the swings more than anything. Except maybe the merry-go-round."

"We used to get so dizzy playing on that we couldn't stand!" Annie laughed. "You could spin it so fast I thought we were going to take off and start flying." Michael laughed too, loving the sight of the sparkle in Annie's eyes, the musical sound of her throaty laugh. He had missed seeing her so happy; not a day had gone by since the night he thought she died that he hadn't thought about her warm smile, the way her eyes reflected the summer sunlight, how she'd shake out her long hair as they played on the swings. His heart warmed to see her happy again.

Dawn had broken when they reached the apartment complex. Annie thought of the three children sleeping in her room in her spacious bed, Skipper snuggled between them to keep them warm and safe. She gave a small, private smile. _'Don't worry, kids. You're safe there. I'll bring Michael home soon, I promise.'_

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" asked Annie, snapped out of her private thoughts. "Oh, yeah, fine. Let's go, I wanna get in, get out, and go home. And I wouldn't mind skipping right to the 'go home.'" Michael chuckled gently and Annie smiled. They went inside and climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Slowly, quietly, they made their way to the third apartment down the hall on the alley side. Michael listened at the door briefly before testing the knob.

"It's locked," he whispered to Annie. Annie's eyes darted around the hallway for a moment before she gave a soft, "Ah!" and walked down to a large, leafy plant in a brass pot. She felt around the soil under the leaves before turning to Michael, holding up a small key with a triumphant grin. Michael grinned back as she returned.

"I locked myself out a few times," she explained in a bare thread of a whisper, "so I decided to hide my spare key out here. I don't have a mat to put it under, and that's so cliché. So I buried it a little in the plant. I'm just glad it was still there." As she spoke she slid the key into the lock and turned very slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. A faint _click_ told them that the door was open. Annie wrapped her hand around the knob and turned it carefully, Michael close behind her in case Lideo had heard them. She eased the door open, glancing inside the apartment for any sign of life. Nothing. She slipped through the narrow opening she had made and Michael followed quickly.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Now we see if he's here or not," answered Michael.

"And if he is?"

"We improvise."

Annie groaned quietly, rolling her eyes skyward, but she didn't say anything. She slipped into her bedroom while Michael moved to the kitchen. He paused, not wanting to leave Annie alone, and went to follow her. When he reached the doorway, he saw her bent over her nightstand, rummaging around in a hidden compartment. She pulled something out and looked at it for a moment before securing it in her belt and covering it with her shirt. Michael couldn't see for certain what it was, but he prayed it wasn't what he thought.

"Annie," he called softly. She started slightly and looked up.

"Oh, Mick," she sighed in relief. "You scared ten years off my life."

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized. "I just didn't want to leave you alone, just in case Lideo _is_ here." Annie smiled at him appreciatively.

"Well, he's not in here," she said. Before Michael could respond, the distinct sound of something heavy hitting the floor resounded from the living room. Both immediately looked at the door, then at each other. Michael put a finger to his lips and Annie nodded as they made their way silently to the doorway. Michael put his hand out behind him to signal Annie to stop. He leaned carefully around the doorframe, scanning the room. Then:

"Annie, get down!"

Annie hit the floor while Michael jumped out into the room, lunging at someone. Annie could only see his shadow, but she knew without a doubt it was her father, Frankie Lideo. She crawled slowly out, watching the fray. Lideo took a swing at Michael, his fist connecting with Michael's jaw and knocking him back. Seizing this opportunity, Lideo ran for the window and down the fire escape.

"Michael!" Annie cried, running to her dearest friend.

"M'ok," Michael mumbled, cradling his cheek. Annie looked at him worriedly, before her eyes hardened as she turned her gaze to the rickety old fire escape.

"He's not getting away with this," she growled, bolting out the window and jumping from tier to tier until she landed in the outway below. Michael recovered himself and followed as fast as he could…and came upon the last scene he had wanted to see: Lideo was on the ground against the wall, and Annie was pointing a .9mm revolver at his head.

"Just give me a reason and I swear I'll do it!" she hissed, eyes blazing with fury.

"Annie, no, don't!" Michael cried, running towards her. "You don't want to do this, you know you don't."

"I dunno, I think I might," Annie said in a fearfully warning tone, her eyes growing wide. "All the things he's done…"

"I know," said Michael. "But if you do this, you're no better than he is. You're not like him, Annie. You're better than that. You're not a killer. Please, Annie, give me the gun."

Annie's jaw tightened, her hands shaking a little but the gun staying trained on Lideo. "You poisoned me. You experimented with illegal drugs on me. You sent an assassin to my apartment to kill me, and made Michael believe for nine years that I was dead and that it was his fault. You tried to kill not only three innocent children, but my dearest friend in the world. You wanted to get everyone on the planet addicted to your drugs. Do you have even one good reason why I should let you live?" She broke off, catching her breath and blinking hot tears from her eyes. "Do you even recognize me at all?" she whispered.

"Look, kid, just gimme a chance!" Lideo said, holding up his hands.

_"'Kid'?_ That's how you address your daughter?" Annie asked in a broken voice.

"'Daughter'? I don't have a daughter," said Lideo, confused.

Annie sighed. "So that's how it is, then."

"Annie, no, you know it's not really him!" Michael pleaded. "It's the brain damage, not him. He's still your father, somewhere deep inside, he's still the father who loves you." Annie bit her lip, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It has to end," she said softly. "Before anyone else gets hurt. It has to _end."_ Her finger tightened around the trigger.

_"No!"_ yelled Michael…just before a gunshot shattered the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, cliffhanger! I'm rather notorious for those around here I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P., promise. This is probably going to be a short story, seeing as it was a short movie, but I'm gonna make it good. Oh, and thank you highland girl 1592 for wishing me well. I went to the doctor and got an antibiotic, and I've been feeling much better lately. Hopefully that will mean that I'll be working more on my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I don't own the song "Red Rubber Ball," and I feel old just _knowing_ it at all Geez, my parents and their oldies. Oy.

**Redemption**

Michael stared in abject horror at the smoking gun in Annie's hand. He tried to speak, but no words would come. Annie didn't seem to notice, just continued to look straight at Lideo, her face expressionless. Slowly she lowered her arm.

"Now you see why it has to end?" she asked quietly. "Never thought you'd be on the receiving end, did you. Not much fun is it, staring down a loaded gun."

"No," a voice croaked from against the wall, and Michael spun around in surprise. Lideo was still very much alive; Annie had only fired a shot into the wall just above his head.

"An…Annie?" Michael said, stunned. Annie looked up at him with a weak smile.

"You know me better than that, Mick," she said. "Do you really think I could have shot my own father? Or anyone, for that matter. I would never do that."

Michael stared for a moment longer, and then heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh Annie, don't scare me like that."

"Everyone needs a good dose of fear now and then," Annie answered, looking back at Lideo. "Especially you. You're not as invincible as you think." She sighed, slipping her gun in her belt again. "You need help, Daddy. This isn't the real you. Somewhere deep inside, you're still my father." She cast a small smile at Michael, repeating his words from before. He smiled back faintly. Before anyone could speak again, a police siren cut through the still of the night. All three looked up in surprise, and Michael jogged out into the street to catch the officers' attention. Annie watched him go and sighed, gazing at the ground.

"You need help, Daddy," she said softly, looking up at Lideo. "You're sick. You're not really like this, you know you're not. You've got to remember."

"Kid, I still don't know what you're talking about," Lideo said, starting to push himself up.

"Don't," said Annie quietly, and Lideo froze. Reaching behind her neck, Annie unfastened the clasp of a necklace she was wearing and drew it out from under her shirt. Slowly she extended her hand towards Lideo, a sparkling gold locket in the shape of a heart decorated with intricate filigree dangling from her fingers. "Do you remember this?"

Cautiously, knowing she still had a gun within easy reach, Lideo reached out and took the necklace, opening it gingerly. Inside was a small picture on one side and an engraved message on the other. The message read, _'To our little girl; you're always in our hearts.'_ The picture was of a beautiful woman in a wedding dress with her husband next to her, both smiling blissfully. The woman was Jill, Annie's mother. The man – her husband – was Frankie Lideo. He stared at the picture for a moment before looking up at Annie in open-mouthed shock. Annie nodded sadly.

"You gave me that for my birthday," she said. "My tenth birthday. That's you and Mom, remember? That's your wedding portrait."

Lideo looked back to the locket, still stunned. "I had – have – a wife?" A pause. "She…looks…familiar…" Annie's eyes brightened with hope, and she leaned forwards a little unconsciously. Just then Michael returned with the authorities. Annie looked up as the two cops approached her father.

"Please, he needs help," she entreated. "This isn't the real him, I know it's not. There was an accident, and-"

"It's okay, hun, your friend told us everything," one of the officers reassured her. Annie watched as her father was taken away. Michael put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. She reached up and placed one hand over his, but didn't look away.

"It's gonna be okay," Michael whispered to her. "You'll see; it's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?" Annie sighed.

Michael smiled. "'Cus I'm your lucky star." That made Annie smile. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?" asked Annie as Michael steered her out of the alley.

"We're not quite done yet," he answered. "We need to wait until nightfall. You'll see, trust me. It'll make sense later. Besides, we've been up all night and we're both exhausted." Annie nodded in agreement. They returned to her apartment, collapsed on Annie's bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Annie woke up, she was alone in her room. There was a depression in the bed beside her where Michael had lain, but he was gone. She gazed around, feeling bereft and wondering what had drawn Michael away. Then she heard the sizzle of something hot cooking in a pan, and smiled. He hadn't left her; he was just making breakfast. Stretching slowly, feeling her joints and bones cracking, Annie rose and went out to the kitchen. Michael smiled at her over the counter.

"Sunny-side up or scrambled?" he asked. Annie laughed.

"Whatever you're having." She took a seat at the table with a sigh. "I'm so glad it's over. I mean, not _completely_ over, but the worst is passed. It's gonna be all right now."

_"And I think it's gonna be all right,  
__Yeah, the worst is over now  
__The morning sun is shining like a red rubber ball!"_ Michael sang, stirring the eggs in the pan he held. Annie laughed again.

"You're so weird," she said affectionately.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Michael replied with a cheeky grin.

"It was," Annie answered, eyes sparkling. She and Michael enjoyed a hot breakfast together before Annie got up and went to her phone. "I'm just gonna call and check in with the kids, let them know we're okay."

"All right, I'll clean up," Michael replied, taking the dishes to the sink while Annie dialed her home number.

"Mom, it's me," she said warmly. After a pause, she said, "Yes, we're both fine. Everything's all right now…Of course we're being careful…Yes, we found Dad, but it's okay, he's going to get help…I showed him the locket. He recognized you, I think…Look, just don't worry, okay?…Well, how are the kids?…Ah, that's great…Yeah, I think that's a good idea…That'll be really nice…Well, Katie's really shy, so you'll have to work a little to get her to open up…I thought they would…Just tell them that we'll be home by tonight, okay?…Okay…I love you too, Mom. I'll see you soon, promise…'Bye." She smiled as she hung up the phone. Michael looked at her expectantly. "The kids are all awake and having breakfast; Mom made French toast for them. She said they're all doing great, and she's going to take them shopping for some new clothes and stuff. They asked about us, but other than that they're perfectly happy. They're probably going to play on my old swing set and climber." That made Michael smile.

"That's great to hear," he said, relieved. "I knew your mom would take good care of them." Annie nodded with a smile.

"Let's…finish what we started," she said softly. "Let's set things right so we can go home." Michael nodded understandingly, squeezing Annie's shoulder. She smiled at him before going to her room to freshen up and change clothes. That done, she rejoined Michael and they left together.

Frankie Lideo had been taken to a mental institution for observation and medical treatment. Michael had explained everything to the authorities about the brain damage from the accident, and how Lideo really wasn't fully responsible for his actions. They had been very understanding, especially because Michael had used a little of his star power to coax them towards leniency. After nine years, the mission he had been set to would finally be fulfilled. He smiled to himself, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his heart. Annie looked up and him and slipped her hand in his. They walked thus together until they reached the facility. The receptionist admitted them immediately, having been forewarned that Lideo's daughter would likely be coming to visit him, and they were escorted to his room.

"Could…could I please have some time alone?" Annie asked softly.

"Of course," said the orderly kindly. "If you need anything, just press the intercom here."

"Thank you," Annie said with a smile. The orderly walked away and Annie sighed, running her fingertips along the door handle. "After all this time, I might have a father again." She looked up at Michael, and in her eyes he saw the shy little girl he had known all those years ago. "You can help him…can't you?"

"No, not me," Michael said gently. _"You."_

"What?" asked Annie in surprise.

"All the stars in the sky can't undo the damage that's been done," Michael explained. "But your love can. Your love for your father, your forgiveness for what's happened, is the most powerful magic there is. I can't control that; only you can. You're the only one who can do this, not me." Smiling lovingly, Michael laid one hand on Annie's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. She felt a warmth flowing through her, a pleasant tingling sensation, and realized that it wasn't Michael's star power filling her, but his love for her. That was the true nature of his powers: _love._ His love for her, for Katie, Sean, and Zeke, for everyone who ever needed him. Shooting stars were the sparks that ignited that power and made it blaze in his heart.

"I think I finally understand," she whispered, smiling. "What you said back then; I think I understand. You told me that a new star is born every time a new life comes into this world. The star that is born contains the all love anyone feels for them. They're the eyes of Heaven, isn't that what you said? The eyes of those we've loved and lost, but never forget."

"Yes," said Michael, smiling proudly. "That's exactly what I meant." Kissing her forehead lightly, he turned her to face the door. With little hesitation, Annie reached out and grasped the handle, turning it and walking inside. Lideo looked up at her as she entered, and she smiled at him.

"Daddy," she said softly. "You don't have to say anything now. I understand it all, finally. I know now that it was never you who hurt me. It wasn't your fault. So I can't hate you anymore." Her smile grew as she reached out to her father. Slowly he took her hand and she pulled him up from the bed where he sat. "I forgive you, Daddy." Warm tears brimmed in her eyes as she smiled at him. She slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. A single tear dripped down her cheek and landed on Lideo's shoulder. In that moment, he felt a light filling him that he hadn't known in years. Memories long since locked away came flooding back into his mind: meeting Jill, falling in love, their wedding, Annie's birth, the joy of watching her grow up, coming home early to play with her, chasing her around the back yard while she laughed…every fond memory he'd ever had at last rediscovered. He finally knew who he really was.

"Annie…" he said softly, wonderingly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Annie. Annie, my little girl. What's happened?"

"It's all right now, Daddy," Annie whispered. "Everything's going to be all right now. We're going home. We're gonna go home soon."

Lideo stroked his daughter's head, pressing his cheek against her soft hair. "My little muffin…" he murmured. "What have I been doing?"

"Nothing," Annie answered softly. "It's nothing worth thinking about. Don't even worry."

From outside the room, Michael smiled. "She did it," he said to himself, his heart glowing with pride and delight. "She passed the test. I knew she would. I knew she was a star." He watched as Annie kissed her father's cheek, promising to see him soon and giving him her locket to hold on to. She hugged him one last time before exiting the room, waving to him as she did. Her smile positively glowed as she looked into Michael's eyes.

"Michael…" she whispered, her voice choked with emotion. "I have a father. I really have a father!" Michael smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I saw everything," he told her. "Annie, you did it. I'm so happy, I could cry."

"Don't cry," said Annie. "If you start crying, I'll start crying." Smiling up at him, she said, "Let's just wrap this up so my father can finally come home."

They spoke with her father's doctors, explaining that seeing Annie had jogged his memory and returned him to his senses. He had to undergo rehabilitation and an evaluation, but Annie was assured her father would be home within the week. With nothing left to do but wait it out – for even Michael's star power couldn't force things along too much – the two returned to Annie's home in the country. As soon as they pulled up in the driveway, the front door opened and the three children, along with Skipper, came barreling out to greet them. Laughing, Annie caught Katie up in her arms and spun her around, setting her down to greet the boys while Katie ran to Michael. Looking up, Annie saw her mother coming towards her with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Mama," she said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Oh baby, I'm glad you're home," Jill murmured.

"Mom, Daddy's coming home," Annie said. Jill's eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back to look her daughter in the eye. Annie's face was radiant, her eyes shining with newfound hope, her smile broad and bright. "Daddy's coming home."

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, the schmaltz :) Everyone has to write a sappy story now and then, right? And it's not over yet! Michael still has a few tricks under his hat ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Walking In The Air," and if you've never heard it, oh my god click on this link immediately and come back when you've finished: uk./watch?vfl-iM8kpiuE

**Rebirth**

"Annie…Annie…"

Annie's eyes opened slowly as a soft voice called to her in a whisper. Michael stood over her, smiling. He was dressed all in white, stark contrast with his dark hair and eyes. It only made him look more ethereal, and that made Annie smile. He held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him draw her up from her bed. Around her Sean, Zeke, and Katie were sleeping, Skipper curled up at the foot of the bed. Careful not to disturb them, Annie slid to the floor and let Michael lead her out. Silently he steered her outside into the backyard. The sky was a blanket of black velvet, fraught with diamond stars. Annie gave a small sigh of contentment, smiling at the sight. Stargazing was one of her favorite pastimes, but the city sky is so choked by smog and towering skyscrapers that the stars are nearly impossible to see. At home in the country, the sky was clear and broad.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, squeezing Michael's hand affectionately.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "But that's not why I brought you out here." Annie looked at him curiously. With a sparkle in his eyes, Michael gently pulled Annie to him. "Hold on tight." Annie just had time to put her arms around Michael's neck before they lifted off the ground. She gasped, eyes wide in shock as she clung close to Michael. He chuckled gently, giving her a loving squeeze. "You know I'd never let you fall," he whispered in her ear. Annie nodded, unable to speak as they climbed higher. Slowly she began to relax, enjoying the feeling of flight.

"This is amazing," she breathed, gazing around the sky before laying her head on Michael's shoulder. "How…how are you doing this?"

"Magic," answered Michael simply, readjusting his hold on Annie. She laughed deep in her throat, the sound vibrating against Michael's shoulder. He smiled, leaning his cheek against Annie's head. "You were right, what you said to the kids. When you said I was your lucky star."

Annie raised her head and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Michael didn't answer right away, just landed gently on a mass of clouds, releasing his hold on Annie and stepping back slightly. Annie looked around in wonder. "This is…_impossible."_

"Oh, I know," Michael replied with a laugh. "But, here we are." He smiled at his longtime friend for a while before speaking: "Annie, everything that's happened, everything we've been through…it's all been a sort of test. I was sent to watch over you and keep you safe, show you the things I can do, teach you how to do them. Annie, you were born to be a star like me."

Annie gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Me? I'm…I'm a star? But how-"

"-is that possible?" Michael finished gently, smiling still. "Lucky stars, like me and you, are born when a shooting star lands on Earth. That's why I can do the things I do when a shooting star goes by. These stars land in the hearts of newborn children, the most innocent and pure of all life. These children grow up living a normal life and learning about the world and its people. Another star is sent to watch over them and make sure they stay safe, their hearts glowed. I was sent to you. When I saw you the other night, I was afraid it was too late. But you overcame it all. You still glowed." Annie smiled a little shyly. "What you did for your father? That was your final test. And you passed with flying colors. Only a true star could have found it in her heart to forgive her father for what had happened, to still love him. That act of pure love woke the star power in your heart. Now I can share everything with you, show you what it means to be a star."

Annie's eyes shone, her smile broad and bright. "A star…" she whispered. "Is that why you were with the kids?"

"Yeah," Michael said, nodding. "Stars also guard those who have no one else in the world. That's one of our responsibilities. Sean, Katie, and Zeke needed me. They still do, for a while. Until we can bring them back to their true home, we'll watch over them together." He smiled again. "But that's not what this night is about. This is your Awakening. Tonight is all for you." As soon as he said it, a multitude of shooting stars dancing around them, trailing rainbow colors. The stars sparkled and danced brighter than Annie had ever seen before. She could hear laughter, like the tinkling of crystal bells. Music emanated from the sky around them, sounding in the very clouds. The stars were singing. Annie started to laugh for no reason, filled with the wonderful feeling she'd ever known. She shook her long hair out behind her, feeling lighter than air and bursting with light. The moon smiled at her as she started dancing on the clouds. Michael joined in with her, both laughing for joy. Michael caught Annie's hands in his and they started spinning like little children, faster and faster until they fell apart, still laughing. Annie looked at herself and saw that her pajama T-shirt and shorts had turned into a long, elegant gown of silvery-white silk. It looked like it was made of moonlight. Michael could see the stardust in her eyes. Sparkling, shimmering stardust fell softly all around them like snow, warm and light. Annie began spinning around until she fell into Michael's arms, breathless and flushed.

"Show me how to fly," she breathed, eyes shining. Michael grinned and wrapped his arms around her, lifting them off the cloud and through the air. With a smile brighter than the moon, Annie began to sing:

_"We're walking in the air  
__We're floating in the moonlit sky  
__The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

_We're holding very tight  
__I'm riding in the midnight blue  
__And finding I can fly so high above with you_

_All across the world  
__The villages go by like dreams  
__The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams_

_Children gaze open-mouthed  
__Taken by surprise  
__Nobody down below believes their eyes_

_We're surfing in the air  
__We're swimming in the frozen sky  
__We're drifting over icy mountains floating by _

_Suddenly swooping low  
__On an ocean deep  
__Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep_

_We're walking in the air  
__We're dancing in the midnight sky  
__And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly!"  
_Michael laughed freely, overjoyed at seeing Annie's rapture. It was she who guided their flight now, not him. She had already known, had always known, how to fly. He had just helped her unlock that knowledge. All night they danced among the stars, swam in the moonlight, played on the clouds, until Michael swept Annie up in his arms and spun her around and around until everything was just a blur around them. When the world stopped spinning and the two caught their breath, they were back in Annie's backyard, the dawning sun just peeking over the horizon. Glancing at herself, Annie saw that her moonlight gown had become her pajamas again. Smiling, exhausted but elated, her head fell on Michael's shoulder.

"Michael, I love you," she said softly. "I've always loved you."

"I know," Michael said with a benign smile. "And you've always known I love you too." Kissing her forehead in a brotherly way, he carried her back in the house and up to her room. Katie, Zeke, and Sean had all moved to one side in their sleep, leaving enough space for Michael to lay Annie down before stretching out next to her. Smiling, first at the children and then at each other, the two stars fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt that moving into the next part would detract from the significance of what happened between Michael and Annie.


End file.
